Resident Evil: Umbrella's New Plans
by Meikana
Summary: Chapter 3 is finally up. Jill and Leon managed to break into the HQ but they had a little trouble and Claire finds herself in a new place but where and with who?
1. No eggs for breakfast?

CHAPTER 1: No Eggs For Breakfast?  
  
  
Leon woke up, yawning widely. He sat up from his spot on the couch and moved into the kitchen. "What is for breakfast?" he muttered.  
  
The curvy body that was Jill Valentine turned around, and smiled. "Leon? Are you alright?"  
  
"Need coffee." Leon muttered, running a hand through his short, blonde hair.  
  
"Check the coffee machine," Jill said.  
  
Leon moved from the door, past the counter that was covering him from the waist down. Jill nearly burst out laughing at the sight before her. Leon was wearing dark blue boxers that said, "Who's your daddy?" on the back.  
  
Jill smiled and sighed. Leon was a character, but she was an only good friend with him. Besides, she liked Chris that way. And besides, Chris and his sister, Claire were due back any time now, they only went out for eggs. What could happen doing that?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chris took the right turn hard and called to his sister, "Take the wheel!"  
  
"What are you doing?" Claire asked, her Browning High Power in her right hand.  
  
"Take the wheel! I got to get to the shotgun!" Chris called, climbing into the back seat.  
  
Claire got in the driver's seat and severed the car before it hit a fire hydrant. "Chris, hurry!"  
  
"I am!" Chris called, pulling the Moss burg 12 gage out of its case and loading shells into the magazine under the barrel.  
  
Claire pulled the car on a left, then 180ed it and shot forward, outmaneuvering the Umbrella agents for now.  
  
Behind her Chris pumped the slider, loading a round in the chamber of the heavy shotgun. He aimed and fired at the car, but the shot went low and wide.  
  
"Chris, damit!" Claire said as the heavy report of the weapon crashed through the small space of the car.  
  
"Claire, try to-" Chris was cut off as a bullet entered the side of his stomach wounding him severely.  
  
"Chris?! Chris!!!" Claire said, and turned around, taking her concentration off the road and crashed into a tree knocking her unconscious.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile Jill was starting to get worried she sat down at the table and ate breakfast.  
  
"What the hell is taking them so long?" Jill said aloud not even realizing she was doing it. Leon took his gaze from the newspaper he was starting to read and looked at Jill.  
  
"Maybe they got hung up in traffic?" Leon said.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Something happened I just know it..." Jill said trailing off and got out of her seat and went to her and Chris's bedroom and got dressed into some jeans and a yellow tank top with a dark blue light jacket over it.  
  
Jill chuckled a little seeing Leon still in his boxers "Leon, get dressed." She said holding back laughter.  
  
Leon got dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt, and walked over to Jill who was standing past the kitchen and was standing by a little table with a light just sitting on it with some car keys beside it, with her arms crossed she smiled at him as he was coming out of the bedroom.  
  
"That's much better" she said her expression quickly changing to a frown "now let's find Chris and Claire." And she quickly grabbed the keys off the table and opened the apartment door and walked out, Leon followed not far behind her.  
  
**********  
  
Chris regained consciousness and looked over to Claire who was laying lifeless in the driver seat a massive gash across her forehead he quickly crawled over to her ignoring the pain from his wound but was suddenly hit with something sharp in his neck and blacked out again.  
  
Two Umbrella agents got out of a white van with a faded Umbrella logo on it and walked over to the two unconscious bodies in the wrecked blue 1999 Chevy Cavalier and retrieved the two bodies and walked back to the van and just left without even being noticed.  
  
**********  
  
Jill got in the driver side of Leon's blue jeep and started the car Leon came out and got in the passenger side and Jill pulled out of the parking space and drove down the road to the highway Chris and Claire were probably going to be driving through.  
  
"If anything did happen to them it probably had something to do with Umbrella" Jill said as she turned on the radio still looking at the road at the same time. Jill pulled out into Highway 95 and drove for what seemed like an hour (well a couple minutes actually) she finally spotted the wrecked blue Chevy and gasped in shocked, Leon who also saw the car was also stunned and as soon as Jill stopped the jeep, he and Jill got out and ran to the abandoned vehicle.  
  
"What the hell?!" Leon mumbled in astonishment at the scene.  
  
"But where are Chris and Claire? Unless..." Jill paused for a bit then her eyes went wide with fear and anger mixed together "unless...they were taken away by Umbrella!" she ran up to the car and saw some blood hoping it wasn't Claire's or Chris's blood.  
  
"There nowhere to be found...we have to get them!" Leon said pulling Jill away from the wreckage and into the jeep. Leon got in the driver side and Jill got in the passenger side and they sped off in search of Umbrella, both determined to find Claire and Chris both alive and unharmed but Claire, Jill, Chris, and Leon's adventure was far from over, in fact it was only the beginning...  
  
Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Capcom (of course!) and all the other blah...blah...blah...and please review this and if you like it I will continue the story.  



	2. Only the beginning...

CHAPTER 2: Only the Beginning...  
  
  
Jill sped down the road and back to the apartment and ran into their apartment room, and heard beeping on the answering machine and saw that there was only one message on she called Leon over, hoping it was Chris she pressed the button and it was Chris! Although there was a whole bunch on static that she couldn't quite make out some of the things he was saying, but she knew what he was saying.  
  
"Jill, Leon...Claire and me...captured...we're at some...Umbrella headquarters...in England...hurry...stop Umbrella..." then they heard the phone go dead. Jill was on the verge of crying but she held back and quickly went to her and Chris' room and got four shotguns, two grenade launchers, three handguns, three combat knives, ten first aid sprays and shoved them all in a blue duffle bag and told Leon to do the same thing.  
  
Leon got five magnums, got a lot of ammo for the magnums, grenade launchers, handguns, and shotguns and stuffed them into a dark green duffel bag and they both headed back out to the jeep, Leon driving this time. Both determined to find Chris and Claire still alive and stop Umbrella once and for all.  
  
**********  
  
Claire woke up in a small little jail like cell with bars all around her and a big chained lock around the cell door with only a cot on which she was sitting on. Claire stood up and felt a tingling sensation go up through her body and she felt dizzy like she had been kicked in the head ten times, she couldn't stand up for long because she thought she might fall if she did then sat back down on the cot.  
  
"Where the hell am I..." Claire thought to herself as she again looked around the room for some means of escape but then soon realized "where's Chris?" but before she could think any further somebody came into view, but she couldn't tell who it was.  
  
"Why Claire it's so nice to see you again" a familiar voice said coming out of the shadows and Claire immediately knew who it was, Albert Wesker. Wesker walked closer to the cell in which Claire was in and smiled a devilish smile at her. "What the hell do you want Wesker? And where's Chris!" he stood there for a moment his blank then he said, "let's just say, Chris is in another part of this facility." And turned around to walk away, while still walking he added "oh and there's one more thing..." then he turned around to face her "...we have your brother and an old friend with us" and jumped away in super human strength.  
  
Claire was dumbfounded what did he mean when he said "old friend" soon all her thoughts when back to "Steve..." Claire said aloud to herself not caring if anybody heard her, she had to get out, she had to find Chris and if Steve was alive she had to find both of them alive and get the hell out of here.  
Claire reached into her vest pocket and pulled out a small lock pick, she kept a spare one with incase she would need sometime. She walked to the cell door and first picked at the big lock until she got it unlocked then picked at the door, as soon as she unlocked the door she silently opened it and ran out the same way she saw Wesker go, and also soon realized she had no weapons and decided that was her first priority which was to get a weapon then go looking for Chris or Steve.  
  
**********  
  
Unknown to Claire, she was being watched by another enemy, Alexia Ashford. Alexia looked at the computer screen "everything is going to plan, as soon as she gets to the lab somebody will be waiting for her and she can be bait and a new test subject for my new virus: the X-Virus. When her brother tries to save her he'll the next to go." She thought to herself then let out a sinister laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Will Alexia's plan good down the way it's suppose or will Jill and Leon crash the party and rescue Claire and Chris in time? And is Steve alive somewhere in the facility? Find out in the next chapter: Two Uninvited Guests!  



	3. Two Uninvited Guests

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil but I do own this story.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3: Two Uninvited Guests!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"FREEZE!"  
  
Leon and Jill managed to get into the headquarters Chris said they were taken to but were soon ambushed by Umbrella guards and now on the run.  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM!  
  
Bullets flew at the two as they ran down the hall with Umbrella guards not far behind them Jill fired back at the knocking down a few then continued to run for dear life. Leon ducked into another room and watched the guards pause and split up then ran out to find Jill, get Chris and Claire and get the hell outta there!  
  
"Leon! Over here!" Jill called from down the hall, he ran towards her.  
  
But not before two Bandersnatches jumped out in front of him, stretching out their long sinewy arms and reaching for Leon.  
  
"What the hell are these things!?" Leon mumbled to himself as he takes out his magnum and aims it at the monsters but before he could shoot one of their arms got a hold of his head and thrashed him around like a rag doll.  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!  
  
Leon was thrown to the ground as four shots severed the monsters' arm, Leon held his head for a moment then looked up to see Jill standing there, she had also taken care of the other monster. She reached one hand down and helped him to his feet.  
  
"We better hurry before they spot us again." She said in a sharp tone turning around, Leon nodded and followed after her.  
  
**********  
  
Claire had thought she had heard gunshots not to far ahead but decided against it to check it out, soon she stopped in front of a door she opened it to see it was the weapon storage room. Claire grabbed a grenade launcher with ammo and two pistols along with ammo and ran out of the room and down the hall.  
  
Claire reloaded her pistols and turned the corner only to be spotted by a couple guards.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here!" one guard said.  
  
Claire quickly ran down a different hall but that was blocked off too and she realized she was basically screwed. Claire looked around for some means to escape and she looked up at the ceiling and one of the tiles seemed to be loose, she put her guns away and grabbed onto the ledge and pulled herself up just as she thought she could make it a guard gripped her leg but she managed to kick him in the head and get up the whole way.  
  
'Hopefully this air duct doesn't lead to any Umbrella meeting that I just happen to fall into and get surrounded by guards.' Claire thought to herself as she crawled through the dusty air duct.  
  
While crawling Claire didn't seem to notice the crevice that was just up ahead, Claire kept crawling and the duct gave way and Claire fell through, hit the cement ground hard knocking her unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Well that's all for now sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Be sure to stay tune for the next chapter: Reunited to see where Claire ended up at. Reviews would be nice! 


End file.
